The present invention is related to an improved artistic knife with spare blades. The main body of the artistic knife has a guide rail serving to guide and restrict an engaging block to truly engage with and drive the blade.
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a conventional artistic knife with spare blades. The artistic knife has a handle 8 one side of which is formed with a receptacle 81 for receiving blades 82 therein. Each blade 82 is formed with two notches 821 and two locating sections 811 are disposed in the receptacle 81 to restrict the blades 82. A blade seat 7 is disposed in the handle 8 corresponding to the receptacle 81. The upper edge of the blade seat 7 is punched with a resilient engaging plate 71. The engaging plate 71 slightly protrudes from the blade seat 7 and is engaged in the notches 821 of the blade 82 for fixing the innermost blade 82 in the receptacle 81. A push button 72 of the blade seat 7 serves to forward move the blade 82 to front end of the handle 8. In order to detach the blade 82, the handle 8 is provided with a press button 83 for pushing the resilient engaging plate 71 to disengage from the notches 821 of the blade. Under such circumstance, the blade 82 can be drawn out and replaced by a new one. A stop board 84 and a spring push section 83 are disposed at the receptacle 81 for pushing the blade 82 toward the blade seat 7.
Referring to FIG. 13, the resilient engaging plate 71 of the blade seat 7 slightly protrudes from inner edge of the blade seat 7. In order to effectively engage the engaging plate 71 into the notches 821 of the blade 82, the protrusion length T needs to be approximately equal to the thickness of the blade 82. However, the blade 82 has a quite thin thickness in which an error inevitably exists when manufactured. Therefore, the protrusion length T may be too small for the engaging plate 71 to effectively engage in the notches 821 of the blade 82. Accordingly, it is hard for the engaging plate 71 to drive the blade to extend out from the handle 8. On the other hand, the protrusion length T may be too long so that the engaging plate 71 may engage with two blades at the same time. Under such circumstance, the blades will block the front end of the handle 8 and cannot extend out.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved artistic knife with spare blades in which a blade seat is back and forth slidably disposed in the main body of the knife. The main body is formed with a receptacle corresponding to the blade seat for receiving multiple spare blades. Each blade has more than one engaging notch. The blade seat is provided with a transversely movable engaging block corresponding to the engaging notch of the blade for inserting therein. The main body has a guide rail corresponding to the engaging block. By means of the guiding and restriction of the guide rail, in the travel of the blade pushed out by the blade seat, the engaging block is inserted into the engaging notches of the blade deeper and deeper. In returning travel, the depth by which the engaging block is inserted in the engaging notch is gradually reduced until it is slightly smaller than the thickness of the blade. Therefore, the engaging block can be truly engaged with one single blade.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above artistic knife in which the blade seat has a slot rearward extending from the blade cavity. In addition, the receptacle has a projecting block corresponding to the slot. The projecting block is inlaid in the slot for stopping the blade when the blade seat is moved backward. Accordingly, the blade is prevented from sliding backward along with the blade seat and getting out of the receptacle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above artistic knife in which the handle is pivotally connected with rear end of the main body. The handle is formed with a chamber for receiving spare blades therein. Accordingly, the number of the spare blades is increased.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: